


Egoism

by Kagamichin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamichin/pseuds/Kagamichin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be just a chat on the phone. Simple and casual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egoism

**Author's Note:**

> It contains PHONE SEX! It's a PWP, so if you don't like, just close the window.
> 
> Aho it's almost the same as Baka (idiot). I do not used "Baka" when Kagami spoke because we use: AHOmine and BAKAgami. I hope you have understood.
> 
> English is not my first language and a my friend correct the fanfic for me. Sorry for any problems in it x_x

**Egoism**

It had been already 10 minutes that Kagami and Aomine were talking on the phone. The dark skinned man had called his boyfriend by pure egoism, or it was that way he prefered to think; nevertheless, a fraction of his mind was claiming to admit that he wanted to help the redhead relax. Aomine knew about the game next day, which would define the champion of the winter games from that year, and his boyfriend would be playing it. Kagami almost never slept well on these pre-game nights, when his stress and pressure for winning are on the edge.

But even wanting to help, even at these times both were already pissing each other off. And the idea of helping Kagami to relax had already gone down the drain. And as they talked, a spark of jealousy had exalted Aomine's ego just by imagining your boyfriend being observed in the locker room while he changed the uniform. Never, under any circumstances, he would let something like that happen. Kagami belonged to him and no one would see him without a cloth on the body but himself. Then decided it was time to prove to his boyfriend, and consequently, to his mind that every part of Kagami Taiga belonged to him: Aomine Daiki.

"Hey, Kagami. I've got a hard-on. ".

That sentence was a blow on the redhead's sanity. Rude, intrusive, crude and impulsive. Aomine Daiki did not mince words.

\- What you want me to do about it, you idiot!

"Help me? What more you would do? "Aomine spoke ironically.

\- B-but that ... NO WAY! - Kagami screamed at the mere thought of what his boyfriend was asking."

"Ah! C'mon Kagami! "Aomine was lifted up, but then kept his voice in a milder tone, firm and persuasive "Put those hands in your pants, start to masturbate and put two fingers, like I normally do with you, and starts to fuck yourself. " Aomine completed without any modesty, and he was sure that Kagami had flushed violently with that sentence.

\- Forget it! I'll hang up. - The redhead didn't give any room for discussion, he was actually about to hang up, but from the other side of the line, he heard a groan followed by his name.

"Aah! Taiga, c'mon ... " his voice was low, it was almost a torture from his boyfriend "Close your eyes... Hmm .. And relax ... "Aomine's hands were on his cock starting to massage it slowly.

\- Go to sleep, Aomine ... - Kagami's voice was barely heard because he had managed to hold the moan that would escape just by listening to the other moaning voice.

He would not give a chance to the blue haired man win this easily.  
And the answer came next with an appealing tone.

"Don't you miss me?" The voice sounded with a false air of disappointment, which caused Kagami to close his fist and sit on the bed.

\- Aho! Of course, I miss you! But it's almost midnight! Turn off the phone.

"I can't."

\- Why not?

"I told you, I need your help."

– For what, Aomine?

"To relax."

– As if I could help you with this. – he spoke indignantly.

"Say something sexy and kinky. Moaning my name while you're fucked by your own fingers." Aomine spoke with a smile on the corner of his lips.

\- AOMINE! - Kagami's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that his boyfriend was thinking that he would do something like that while he was on the phone. Aomine had not a shred of sanity.

"Oh come on! Stop pretending." He was starting to get annoyed "You want me to do it by myself? Using just my imagination? Where's the fun?" He spoke as he continued to masturbate, letting his moan be heard on the phone.

\- It's not my fault if you're in that state!

"Oh, you're such a good boyfriend ..."

\- Stop being ironic with me! I'm definitely a goodboyfriend, you know it!" Kagami changed a bit the tone of his voice; he was tired of all this sarcasm.

"Taiga, c'mon... Relax ..."

\- You are annoying me... - He sighed and leaned back on the headboard.

"Seriously!? Are you getting angry with me? It's sexy! You look sexy when you're angry!" And another whimper could be heard on the line.

\- AOMINE DAIKI! STOP TEASING ME! - The redhead said out loud, in an angry tone.

"Hmm... Say my name again... " Aomine's voice was an octave lower, and he was sure his efforts were working.

\- STOP!

"Oh, that's the spirit, Kagami ... Hmm .. Moan again ... "

The line went dead for a minute or two, just a slight of Aomine erratic breath was heard. And Aomine was sure that once he heard Kagami moaning he would reach the climax; he just needed to keep pressing the other.

"Please... Taiga…" Finally. It was done. The tyrannical blow against Kagami's ego had been launched "You know how sexy you are and how I like it when you moan my name out loud."

\- Daiki ... - The name of the other emerged almost as a moan, but Kagami restrained his voice before it actually appeared.

"Hmm!?" The answer came back seemed more like a mutter than a response.

\- Are you really... - The redhead didn't finish his speech, because a moan a little louder from the other side of the line was heard and Aomine spoke only to complement Kagami's thoughts.

"Touching me? Of course I am!" That answer hadn't come more sharply because Aomine hadn't given up on convincing his boyfriend to start to touch himself too.

\- Hmm... - Kagami couldn't avoid a low moan escaping his lips for just imagining the other touching himself. And whom did he want to fool? After hearing Aomine saying "please" and everything else, how he could possible not be in the same situation as the other?

"Ahh, Taiga ...! I can well imagine how it would be if you were here ... I can feel how hot your skin would be ... And also how your body must be needing mine ... "

"Aaah, Daiki ..." Kagami had succumbed and surrendered to the other's wishes at that moment. And Kagami hurried down his clothes and grabbed his hot flesh firmly, starting to move with precise movements.

"You also want it, don't you? C'mon, moan for me, Kagami ... Call my name ... Touch yourself ... Imagine my hands on your body ... My tongue on your skin sliding my mouth all over your body ... " Aomine's voice sounded sexier than ever for Kagami.

\- Ah! Aomine! W-What m-more ..." he asked between moans. The redhead's eyes were already closed and his mind clouded with pleasure; he was doing exactly what the other was saying, imagining the torrid nights they had spent together, delighting with the intoxicating presence of each other.

And Aomine continued the narrative.

"My fingers are in your mouth, and you're sucking them... Letting them wet enough to enter inside your body slowly... One by one... "Aomine paused a little for breath and moaned at the mere thought.

"Aaah, Taiga ...!"

\- Aah ...! Hmm... - The redhead also moaned, letting his head hit against the headboard with some force. He was doing exactly as told; he could feel his fingers very well accommodated inside him, just waiting for Aomine talk the next command.

And then the Touou ace player continued.

"And then I would move them fast, hard, in and out... Countless times until it reaches your prostate and hearing you moaning my name, asking for more ... "

\- A-Aomine ...! Ah! N-Now... It's the part that... - Kagami moaned loudly, his hands moving faster - You get inside of me, right?

"Oh God! Yes! Fast and strong. "Aomine paused, only to hear his boyfriend moan again "And I can feel you so tight ... So hot ... Ah ... Kagami! I need you!" the dark-skinned man squeezed his hard flesh a bit, making some pressure on it; with that he began to masturbate faster, already feeling the spasms running through his body.

"Hmm... Come, Taiga ..." he demanded in a moan, losing totally the track of what was happening; he just heard Kagami moaning and gasping on the line.

\- Together, with you... – the redhead said breathless, his hands moving faster and faster, calling the other's name frequently, he was already reaching its climax, he could feel the spasms taking his body, denouncing that he was almost reaching his orgasm.

And for the last five minutes, the only sound that could be heard on the line the gasping breaths and moans oscillating between highs and lows tones. Until both reached their climax.

After a while in silence recovering their breaths and calming their heartbeats, Aomine spoke in a low voice, still slightly breathless.

"Good night, Kagami."

"Good night, Aomine." He said tired, but a smile was drawn on his lips. He was finally relaxed and he was sure that he could sleep well that night, despite the game in the morning.

\- Tomorrow, after the game, I'm going to fuck you so good... - Aomine said, already imagining one of the bathroom's cabins being occupied by both of them.

\- AHOMINE! Not even think coming near me tomorrow!

"Love you too, Bakagami!"

And, without thinking twice, the phone was turned off by Kagami.

The other side of the line the Touou basketball player smirked. He managed with much effort to make Kagami realize that there was no escape. Each precious piece of the redhead was his. And just to inflate even more his ego, a flawless plan was underway to make his excellency boyfriend scream for his name the next day in the middle of the public toilet of the sport court.


End file.
